Love and War (RobinxLucci)
by ILoveBeingLyric
Summary: Sequeal to Cat Caught Your Tongue. Robin feels like she has found her one true love and doesn't mind showing it (much to Sanji's disaproval). Can she really handle what she is about experience? Will her love for one man be the end of her? Follow Robin on the adventure of a lifetime as she fights for her freedom and the love that she holds for no one other than Rob Lucci. (Lemony)
1. Chapter 1

Love And War

Chapter 1: Robin Has A Crush

I told you guy's that I'd be back with a RobinxLucci story. I hope you all like it!

''YOU DID WHAT?!'' Nami asked Robin as she sat on her bed in their room. Robin shushed her.

''You're too loud. Do you want them to wake up?'' Robin asked as she held her hand over Nami's mouth.

''Sorry, It's just that I could have never guessed that you'd do something like that…Ever.'' Nami said as she was looking at Robin with astonishment.

''I like to have my fun too.'' Robin said with a small smile as she dried her hair with a towel. Nami grinned at her evilly.

''What's with the evil grin?'' Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

''You like him.'' Nami said. Robin smiled.

''Maybe…'' Robin said as she changed into her nightclothes.

''I can't believe what I'm hearing.'' Nami said in awe.

''I may be older than you but I'm not that old.'' Robin said as she smirked.

"I can see that. So what was it like sleeping with the mute mouth?" Nami asked lying on her stomach with her head propped up on her arm. Robin giggled.

"What mute mouth?" Robin asked with a mischievous grin.

"He actually talked to you, with his voice?!" Nami asked.

"Yes he talked and he really should consider using his mouth more often." Robin said as she sat in her bed then blushed at her choice of words.

"What did you do to him or should I be asking what did he do to you?" Nami asked with a raised eyebrow. Robin smiled then began to tell Nami everything that happened.

"Wow!" Nami said as she starred at the ceiling in deep thought.

"So when are you going to see him again?" Nami asked then turned to Robin as she lay in her bed.

"We'll just have to see." Robin said with a smile then closed her eyes to get some sleep.

"Goodnight Robin." Nami said as she rolled her eyes then snuggled up in her covers.

"You mean good morning." Robin said giggling a bit then Nami started to giggle too. They both soon dosed off into a deep sleep as the morning sun began to rise in the sky.

"Nami~swan! Robin~chwan! Breakfast is ready!" Sanji yelled with a happy smile on his face as he danced into their room to see them still asleep. He quietly stuck out of the room and went back downstairs to the kitchen with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong Sanji?" Chopper asked as he ate his breakfast.

"Usually the girls are up and ready once I get to their rooms in the morning but today their both still asleep." Sanji said with a slight frown.

"Maybe they stayed up late." Usopp said as he ate his toast.

"I heard them up giggling about some guy Robin met at the club they stuck off to last night." Zoro said flatly. Sanji gawked at him and ran to yank him out of his chair by the front of his shirt.

"WHAT GUY, WHY WOULD YOU LET THEM LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME WHERE THEY WERE GOING?!" Sanji asked in a fit of rage. Zoro glared at him.

"Why should I tell you that? Their old enough to look out for themselves, it's not like they're children. They don't want some stupid perverted love cook running after them all night." Zoro said.

"Why you, if anything has happened to Robin~chwan I'm going to use you as Sea King bait." Sanji said.

"There's nothing wrong with me Sanji." Robin said as she stood at the bottom of the stairs with a smile on her face. Sanji ran to her and kneeled to kiss her hand.

"My lovely Robin~chwan why did you leave without telling me last night, what if you would've gotten hurt?" Sanji asked on the verge of tears. Zoro, Chopper, and Usopp rolled their eyes and Luffy slept with his head on the table.

"Zoro didn't tell you? I thought that I asked him to inform you before we left. Didn't I ask him Nami?" Robin asked innocently as Nami walked down the stairs. Zoro had chocked on his orange juice.

"Yep we sure did, it seems like someone didn't hold their end of the bargain." Nami said while giving Zoro a sly grin.

"Why you-" Zoro said through gritted teeth. Sanji rose up from the ground slowly then turned around in a flash and kicked Zoro's head flat again the table.

"What the hell are you doing you stupid love cook? I'll cut you up into a million pieces!" Zoro yelled as he pulled out his swords.

"Like you can really cut me with those weak swords!" Sanji yelled holding his leg up ready to strike Zoro again.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Zoro asked.

"SHUT UP!" Luffy yelled suddenly as his head popped up from the table then fell back down as he continued to snore quietly. Everyone in the room was gawking at him.

"What's for breakfast Sanji-kun?" Nami asked Sanji with a smile. Sanji started dancing.

"Anything you desire my lovely Nami-swan." Sanji said as he bowed to her.

I know its short first chapter, I wanted to write more but my brain decided to jump into a black hole. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I also wanted to tell Fan Lucci Robin that I will definitely keep your requests in mind and put them into the story and I can understand you perfectly XD. Please review and tell me what you all think and if I have any errors please correct me, I'm a bit off now that I'm starting college so keep me in check.


	2. Chapter 2

Love And War

Chapter 2: Scolding The Leopard

Sorry that it took me so long you guy's. I have been very busy helping around the house. Unfortunately we are going through a money crisis right now and it's really tough, there may be a few delays here and there but I promise that I will update this story whenever I can.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"It was only for a little fun but it seems that I enjoyed it." Lucci said calmly as he sat in the chair.

"I can't believe that you slept with the woman we're here to capture." Kaku said flatly.

"I agree that is very unlike you." Kalifa said as she adjusted her glasses.

"I don't even want to know how that happened." Blueno said.

"And I don't feel like explaining it. I'm going to bed." Lucci said as he walked back to his room with Hattori cooing on his shoulder.

"Something isn't right about all of this." Kalifa said as she watched Lucci close the door to his room.

"You can say that again." Kaku said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we won't dwell on it too much or else he might lose his temper. For right now we'll just let it go." Blueno said earning a nod from Kaku and Kalifa.

~Lucci~

Hattori cooed loudly from his perch as he saw his master climbing out of the window. He turned his head to the side in curiosity and cooed softly. Lucci immediately turned his head around to face him and held a finger to his lips then he closed the window and jumped down to the ground below. Hattori blinked a few times before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Lucci smiled in triumph as he walked down the streets of Water 7. He was very glad that is close companion had let him leave so easily since he had doubts that his feathered friend would rat him out.

Within a few minutes he spotted her, that long black hair, those sea blue eyes, and that tight fitted short violet dress. If he wasn't such a gentleman he would drool but that wasn't the type of man he was. No, he was the type that would do something even more pleasurable to a woman instead of spill saliva on her. She smiled as she spotted him walking her way and turned to face him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her slim waist and gave her a loving kiss on her lips.

"Shall we go?" Robin asked him.

"Yes we shall." Lucci replied giving a sinister smirk.

"Where's your little friend? I assumed that he'd refuse to let you leave alone, since he's always with you." Robin said as they walked side by side.

"He's much more understanding than you think but he is still clingy at times. I'm afraid of what he might do if I don't get back at a good time so we won't be able to have as much "fun" as we did the first time." Lucci said.

"So I wore my special black lace lingerie for nothing." Robin said with a fake pout.

"I think you misheard me, I said that we won't be able to have as much fun as we did the first time, I never said that we wouldn't have any at all. How can I bring you out late at night to only let you go home without proper stress relief?" Lucci asked with a brilliant smile.

"Oh, so I'm getting a massage?" Robin asked

"That and much more." Lucci said as they came to their destination.

"I can't wait." Robin said as they went inside.

~Straw Hat Crew~

"Sanji I want food." Luffy said sleepily as he lay halfway on his bed.

"You just ate a few minutes ago, wait until morning." Sanji said back in the same tone.

"Be quiet kinky cook I'm trying to get some sleep." Zoro said.

"You sleep all of the time, try being in our shoes for a change." Usopp said.

Little footsteps were heard coming to the door to the girl's room. The door slowly came open and was closed softly. The person walked to the bed and tugged at the sheets hesitantly. Nami blinked a few times then turned around to see who it was and smiled down softly.

"Nami, can I sleep with you? They won't stop arguing in their sleep." Chopper asked as he rubbed his eyes. Nami picked up the little reindeer and placed him next to her as they soon both dozed off back to sleep.

"That sneaky blue nose reindeer." Sanji muttered angrily.

"With how perverted you are if I was a girl I would want you in the bed with me either." Usopp said.

"What did you say you long nosed freak?!" Sanji yelled as he sprung out of his bed.

"My nose may be long but at least I'm not the world's biggest pervert!" Usopp yelled back.

"Would you both shut the hell up?" Zoro yelled.

Usopp and Sanji kicked him off of his bed.

"You have no right to say anything; you're as lazy as a cow." Usopp said.

"Dirt bags like you shouldn't even be given the right to be born." Sanji said.

Soon they all started fighting and woke Luffy up.

"QUIET!" Luffy yelled as he knocked them all out.

"Can't you idiots see that we're trying to sleep?!" Nami yelled as she punched them all on the back of the head.

"We're sorry." They said in unison.

"You better be, now go to sleep." Nami said as she slammed their door closed and went back into her bed.

I know that this took me a while to finish for you guys but here is it! Please tell me what you think and I thank you all tremendously for waiting so patiently. It's been really rough for me and my mom so like I said at the top of the chapter, chapters will not always be sent in every week but they will be done at one point.


	3. Chapter 3

Love And War

Back to you with chapter 3! I hope you guys like it and please review.

Chapter 3: Love Marks

Robin kissed his soft lips as they parted their separate ways at the hotel. She smiled softly as she walked back to the hotel she shared with her crew. When she reached it she came into the building and walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor. Robin snuck into the room and shut the door silently behind her and crept past that boy's room as they all were in a deep sleep. She smiled as she came to the door to the room she shared with Nami and eased it open. The door creaked suddenly and she froze when she heard someone stir from in the other room, she quickly went into the room and shut the door. When she turned around she gasped as Nami stood directly in front of her. Nami giggled as she saw Robin playfully glare at her.

"Did you really think that I was going to go to sleep and miss the details?" Nami asked as she smirked at Robin.

"No really but I had hoped, I'm really tired." Robin said as she yawned and feel onto her bed.

"Seems like you had a workout?" Nami asked as she started to laugh.

"Very funny, just wait until you meet someone I'll torture you even worse." Robin said with a sneaky grin. Nami paled a bit.

"Asking details of your friend's lovely night with the man who uses a pigeon to speak is a form of torture? I have never heard of such a form of torture." Nami said as she folded her arms over her chest and placed her pointer finger on her chin like she was thinking.

Robin rolled her eyes as she threw her pillow at Nami and walked to the bathroom to take her shower. Once she was finished she felt refreshed and less achy.

"_That man really knows how to leave a woman unable to beg for more_." Robin thought as she spotted the small bite mark on her right shoulder and the small scratch on her back.

Robin put on her blue short night gown and crawled into her bed then drifted off into a peaceful and dream filled sleep.

"Breakfast is ready!" Sanji yelled happily as he danced around the kitchen when he spotted Nami come into the kitchen.

Robin walked in not too far behind her and sat at the table as Sanji placed a plate in front of her. She smiled as she smelt the delicious scent of French Toast and Eggs. Sanji smiled happily as the girls ate his food with content smiles on their faces. As he watched them he noticed something that made his smile fade and turn into a frown. Robin felt like someone was staring at her and she looked up to see that it was Sanji. His face was in a deep frown and he was staring at something behind her.

"Robin-chan what is that on your shoulder?" Sanji asked in pure horror. Robin froze in her spot and Nami choked on her orange juice.

"Nami and I were playing a bit rough last night and she bit me by accident, right Nami?" Robin asked with a straight face. Nami put down her cup a bit harshly.

"It was just a harmless game and it kind of got out of hand." Nami said as she laughed nervously then started back drinking her orange juice.

"What kind of game was that?" Zoro asked with a wicked grin. Usopp snickered.

Nami kicked him from under that table. Zoro yelled in pain as he leg was kicked by Nami, he glared at her as he played like she never did it. He then excused himself and walked back to his room muttering angrily to himself. Luffy and Chopper just stared at them all as they ate their food without even blinking.

"Oh, you were playing a harmless game." Sanji said with a small laugh as he turned around and feel onto his side out cold.

"SANJI! SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!" Chopper yelled as he rushed to Sanji's side as he lay on the floor.

"Chopper you're a doctor." Luffy said then continued to eat his food like nothing had happened.

"Oh yes I am a doctor. It's alright Sanji I'll save you!" Chopper said as he pulled his medical kit from under his hat.

"There's a beautiful supermodel at dock one!" Usopp yelled from the boy's room and Sanji sprung up from his place on the floor and ran out the door in a flash.

"He's such an idiot." Usopp said flatly.

"He's gonna kill you when he gets back." Zoro said as he cleaned his swords.

"That's if he can find me when he gets back." Usopp said as he smiled in triumph.

"He's gonna find you." Zoro said flatly. Usopp frowned as streams of tears came down his face.

"You have no faith in me." Usopp cried.

"By the way Chopper why do you keep a medical kit under your hat?" Zoro asked.

"I keep it there for when Usopp needs quick medical attention." Chopper said.

"I hate you guys." Usopp said sadly as he hung his low in defeat.

I know this chapter is short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Just to explain some things to you guy's a bit ahead of time, I'll be skipping ahead close to the part where all the action starts to happen in the Water 7 arc. I hope you guys keep a good eye out for any mistakes that I may make since I have to follow the story, I may just write everything in Robin's point of view to make it easy. Plus I also wanted to point out that the straw hats share a hotel room in my story the girls have their own room and the boy have their own room right next to theirs. So see you guy's next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Love And War

Here it is guy's my first chapter starting the Water 7 arc of my story. I'm doing most of it in Robin's point of view so when I switch it over I'll put whoever's name at the top of it okay. I hope you all like it and please tell me if I made any mistakes.

Chapter 4: CP9

"This is the back street market." Robin said to Chopper as they both looked at a map of the town.

"How can a place this lively be the back street? They even have sidewalks." Chopper said as he looked at all of the people surrounding them as they began to walk.

"The flowing water makes the city quite picturesque." Robin said as she looked around with Chopper walking right next to her.

"Yeah." Chopper said.

Scary!" Chopper said in fear as he spotted a person walking past them wearing a mask.

As they were walking a group of men were staring at Robin and admired her beauty. It gave Chopper a chill down his spine and reminded him of Sanji. Robin chucked a bit then spotted more masks on the other side of the street.

"What's that?" Chopper asked in awe.

"A mask shop, we've seen people around town wearing them." Robin said as she looked at her curious reindeer friend.

"So they were wearing those? I thought they just had weird faces." Chopper said now a bit calmer about the scary masks people were wearing.

"One of the islands the Sea-Train stops at, San Fardo is having a multi-day masquerade carnival." Robin said with ease. Chopper went a bit wide eyed.

"How do you know that?" Chopper asked.

"The people walking by are talking about it." Robin said with a small smile.

"How can you hear them?" Chopper asked slightly amazed.

"It's a habit. When I was young, I learned to listen closely whenever I saw a person's face." Robin said.

"You're incredible, Robin." Chopper said with a smile. Robin shook her head slightly.

As they were walking Robin spotted a book store, she smile knowing that Chopper would love to look inside. When she pointed it out to Chopper he ran to the door at a lightning speed with a happy smile on his face and asked could they stop there. Robin laughed nervously as the people were dumbfounded by how fast he moved and walked to follow him inside. Just as Robin was a few feet from the door someone walked past her and said CP9 as they walked by like nothing happened. Robin was shocked and completely froze as old memories came back and the world around her seemed to fade. She had heard Chopper speak to her and looked behind her to see if the person was still there but they had vanished.

"I should be okay in human form." Chopper thought as his heart sped at an alarming rate.

He walked to one of the isles in the book store and looked at book. The librarian noticed him and was simply in awe at his very unique costume.

"Oh, What a lovely costume, what are you dressed as?" The old woman asked with a big smile on her face.

"I'm a human reindeer." Chopper said hesitantly. The old woman laughed with her smile still intact.

"Well, if that's what you like." She said as she laughed.

Chopper gave a nervous laugh then noticed that Robin hadn't come in the store yet. He went outside to see if she was looking at something else and noticed that she was nowhere to be found. He walked down the sidewalk in his human form and called for her hoping that she would respond but he heard nothing.

~Zoro~

Zoro was sleeping peacefully on the ship as he was on guard since Sanji went out to search for groceries. He didn't want to be on the ship with Zoro so he left him alone. As Zoro slept her heard faint noises of footsteps but he decided to stay still as they soon surrounded him. He heard a sword come his way and he immediately blocked it and looked up to see a grinning idiot wearing goggles over his eyes.

"I thought we had the drop on you." The man said as he held his sword firmly in his grasp.

"Who the hell are you? Give me your names." Zoro said with a scowl on his face.

"Our names, eh? Pirate Hunter Zoro, we're a group of bounty hunters whose name scares crying children into silence, The Franky Brothers! Your head is worth 60,000,000 and we'll be taking it, thank you. Now that we've ambushed you on your own ship, we can round up the rest of your crew as well!" The man said still wearing that smug grin on his face. It was starting tick Zoro off. Then he started babbling about being lucky.

"Lucky? I'd say unlucky." Zoro said as he hit him in the face with the back of his sword and sent him flying.

The others hesitated for a moment then ran to him with their swords drawn. He pulled out Yubashiri.

"Two-sword style Sai kuru!" Zoro said as he sent them all in flying in the air and into the water. (Sai kuru means rhino spin lol)

"Pathetic." Zoro said as he stood near the side of the ship.

~Luffy, Nami, Usopp~

"We're back at the entrance to the shipyard." Luffy said with a smile.

"Good, the crowd from earlier is gone." Usopp said.

"Anyway, let's look for him. That guy, what was his name?" Luffy asked as he tried to remember it.

"His name is Iceberg." Nami said as she held on of the briefcases of money.

"Right, old man Iceberg." Luffy said as he smiled at Nami.

"I wonder who he is. The lady at the station told us to talk to him." Usopp said to them.

"Maybe we can go inside." Usopp said as he looked back at the door and spotted Luffy going in.

"Not again." Nami and Usopp said in unison as they watched Luffy.

"Whoa there, hold your horses. I don't think you work here. It would be better if we talked outside. Only authorized personnel are allowed in the shipyard." Kaku said as he stopped Luffy and stepped over the fence to talk to them.

"Do you need something from the dock?" Kaku asked as he stood in front of them. They were all shocked at how he looked.

"Hey, are you Usopp?" Luffy asked.

"Hey I'm right here, Luffy!" Usop yelled as he smacked him on the back of the head.

"That's right; this guy's nose is square!" Nami said in astonishment.

"Which mean he's Square Usopp!" Luffy said happily.

"No, I don't come in squares or triangles." Usopp said flatly.

"We wanted to see Iceberg." Nami said to him.

"Iceberg, are you customers?"Kaku asked. Usopp handed him the paper that Kokoro gave them.

"Ah, I see. You have a letter of introduction from Kokoro at the Shift Station." Kaku said as he looked at the paper.

"Are you an old man?" Luffy asked as he looked at the Kaku sideways.

"I'm 23." Kaku said.

"You're 23? You talk like an old man." Usopp said in awe. Kaku laughed loudly.

"People always say that to me!" Kaku said.

"Where can we find Iceberg?" Nami asked.

"I'm not too sure where he'd be. He's a slippery character; he has responsibilities all over the city." Kaku said honestly.

"Is there any way we can contact him?" Nami asked with a frown.

"It's not impossible but it is urgent?" Kaku asked with concern.

"I wouldn't say it was urgent but we need our ship repaired." Nami said.

"Where is your ship?" Kaku asked as he began to stretch.

"It's out by the rocky cape." Usopp said as he eyed him suspiciously.

"I'll run over there and look at it. That way everything will move quicker when you meet Iceberg. We'll also be able to discuss a price for the repairs." Kaku said.

"You're going to run over? Using a Yagara Bull?" Usopp asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If I did that you guys would have died of boredom by the time I'd get back. I'll be back in ten minutes." Kaku said smile at their shocked facial expressions.

"Only ten minutes?" Nami asked.

"Yep." Kaku said as he soon took off into a sprint and jumped over the wall.

"HE FELL OFF THE WALL!" They all yelled.

"Will he be okay?" Usopp asked.

"He is called the mountain wind. He works at Galley-La Company's number dock and is one of the shipwright foremen. His name is Kaku." A man said behind them as they all turned around.

~Sanji~

I'm wondering around like that shitty swordsman." Sanji said as he came to his sixth dead end.

He heard footsteps behind him and thought that he could ask for directions. When he turned around he saw Robin walked with a person wearing a mask. She didn't seem to notice him as she walked over the bridge and down the street. He ran towards the street with hearts in his eyes and saw that she was gone and that there was nowhere for her to go since the street ended at the sea.

"Am I going crazy?" Sanji asked himself as he looked around for her and spotted a man flying over the city that looked like Usopp.

~Zoro~

Kaku landed on the ship and spotted someone sleeping soundly. He walked around to look at the damages to the ship. He looked at the mask and cringed at its bad condition.

"It's just Usopp?" Zoro thought as he saw Kaku walk past him. Then his eyes shot open once he realized that wasn't Usopp.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Zoro yelled as he pulled out his swords.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Kaku asked nicely.

"I'm just here to look over your ship, the names Kaku." Kaku told Zoro with a big smile.

"Zoro." Zoro said as he watched him from the top deck.

~Luffy, Usopp, Nami~

"He just jumped over the edge!" Luffy said.

"Our shipwrights are not to be underestimated." Iceberg said.

"By the way who are you?" Luffy asked.

"If you want fast, sturdy ships then you can trust someone with the run-of-the-mill skills. So, Kalifa?" Iceberg said then asked his loyal assistant.

"They are the Straw Hat Pirates. There are three members in their crew that have a bounty Straw Hat Luffy, Pirate Hunter Zoro, Nico Robin, with a total of 239,000,000 beli. They have a total of seven crew members." Kalifa said simply.

"You all have come a long way. I am Iceberg, the boss of the city. And this little mouse I picked up earlier is Tyrannosaurus. I have to buy him some food and a cage." Iceberg said as he petted the little mouse's his head.

"I've already gotten everything under control." Kalifa said as she pulled up her glasses.

"Efficient as always, Klaifa." Iceberg said in amazement.

"Thank you, Sir." Kalifa said.

I know I skipped a few things and changed a few things but do you really think that I'm about to type all of that lol, I hope not. Well next chapter we will back to Robin's point of view I hope you all review and tell me what you think. And yes I did use the captions from the actually show, sue me I got lazy. XP


	5. Chapter 5

Love And War

This story is gonna take me a lot longer to finish than I thought. I hope you guys can deal with late chapters. I've been thinking of putting the story on hold since I don't have time to look at the episodes in order to write everything. School has been really kicking my ass, I mean I'm doing great but as soon as I have to write new chapters I'm too tired to even move.

Chapter 5: Stolen Money

"STOP, PAULIE! You won't escape this time!" A man yelled as he and many others chased after the blonde shipwright.

"I told you idiots to be patient!" Paulie yelled back as he ran.

"What's that?" Iceberg asked looked up at the bridge.

"That is Paulie. The bill collectors are after him again." Kalifa said casually.

"Give us our money!" The bill collector yelled.

"I'm telling you, I don't have any money today!" Paulie yelled.

"That's not gonna get you off the hook!" The bill collector yelled as other chased after Paulie.

Paulie jumped over the bridge as soon as he spotted the two Yagara Bulls passing by. He wrapped up the two men in the Yagara Bulls with his ropes and threw them out of them. He landed softly into one of them and sailed away waving at the foolish bill collectors. He heard someone thank him as he sailed off, once he heard the word money and saw the two briefcases on the seats his eyes sparkled like diamonds.

"Get back here with our money!" Usopp yelled as the Yagara Bulls sailed off faster.

"I'll teach that bastard a lesson." Luffy said as he moved him arm back to catch the bulls.

Before he could stretch his arm to the Yagara Bulls someone grabbed it. He looked behind the pigeon guy that Robin had been sneaking out with.

"I'll go." The little pigeon said on the man's shoulder. Luffy gawked at him.

"The pigeon?" Luffy asked as he eyed the strange man and bird.

"Ouch let me go! What the hell are you doing? I'm not gonna run away, let go of my ear!" Paulie yelled as he was being held captive by his ear.

"Don't settle your debts with other people's money you idiot." Lucci told him.

"How was it someone else's money when it was here?" Paulie asked in a fit of rage.

"Here he is Iceberg." Lucci said as he stepped out of the Yagara Bull with Paulie in tow.

"Thank you for your help Lucci." Iceberg said.

"Please except our apologies for this moron's brazen act." Lucci told Usopp, Nami, and Luffy.

"It's still talking!" Luffy yelled as he starred at the white pigeon.

"Go and apologize Paulie." Lucci said with a glare.

"So this is your money? I picked it up for you. If you wish to thank me you can give me a ten percent cut." Paulie said as he gave the money to the boy.

Paulie was quickly knocked on the back of his head by Lucci.

Usopp looked at all of the different things in awe as he carried the suitcases that held their money. He spotted a demi-culverin (If you watch episode 232 you'll know that it's a golden cannon) and was drooling at the sight of it. While he was looking around he didn't notice the three men watching him closely and was soon pulled out of sight from the shipyard.

~Sanji~

"Bloody hell." Sanji said with a frown.

"I'm sorry Sanji; I was so absorbed in a book I was reading." Chopper said with a sad face.

"It's nothing for you to be sorry for. I thought the guy in the mask was you for sure." Sanji said as they sailed down the street on a Yagara Bull.

"I hope nothing happens to her, but I can't shake this bad feeling I have." Sanji said.

"Should I give you a checkup?" Chopper asked with concern.

"I'm not sick! It's something that damned Aokiji said, I can't stop thinking about it." Sanji said as he recalled what the admiral had said.

"Did he say something bad?" Chopper asked.

"He kept dropping hints about Robin's past and he said that we'd regret being with her." Sanji said.

"We're just wasting our time here. Let's head back to Merry for now. If everything is okay she'll return there for sure." Sanji said as they sailed to the ship.

~A Few Minutes Later~

Nami sped down the streets of Water 7 looking for a certain long nose friend of hers. She felt her heart beat faster by the minute as she frantically searched for him. As she went over the bridge she saw a group of people surrounding someone. Lying on the ground covered in blood and bruises was Usopp. She ran up to him and tried to get him to wake up.

"Usopp wake up!" Nami yelled.

"Usopp did the Franky Brothers do this to you?" Nami asked as she heard him gasp for air.

"Yeah they did. Nami, please don't let me face the others. I'm so weak, they took the money." Usopp said as he shed tears down his face.

~Sanji, Chopper, Zoro~

"Are you sure that's what he said?" Sanji asked in disbelief.

"That's what the shipwright said." Zoro said with a serious face.

"Our ship…" Sanji said.

"Can't be repaired? Even with all of that money? Then what will we do about Merry?" Chopper said finishing the sentence.

"I don't know. It'll depend on what Luffy and the others decide to do. They're at the shipyard so they'll tell the shipwrights what to do.

"Isn't that all a bit extreme, the ship looks perfect. He sailed with us all the way from the East Blue." Sanji said with a frown.

"It's because he's sailed all this way. A person can overcome obstacles and become stronger but a ship isn't like that. Their wounds just keep building and never heal." Zoro said as he lay in the railing of the ship.

"Guys!" Nami yelled as she ran towards the ship.

"Nami's back!" Chopper said.

"Did something happen? Why are you alone?" Sanji asked as he waved to her.

Cliffhanger! I know I skipped a few parts but like I said, there is no way I am typing all of that. So sorry to those of you who felt I should add more parts into the chapters. Tell me what you guys think! And please tell me if you see **ANY** errors.


End file.
